


Pet Stores

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Death Note, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any other day, he'd probably scramble and try to scoop as much of the crap back into the bag and nonchalantly place it back on the shelf and wander away, hoping his manager hadn't caught him. But today, today there's some redheaded dude in the middle of the aisle asking him where they keep the reptile stuff and holding onto the leash of the biggest fucking lizard he has ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Stores

**Author's Note:**

> AU Matching Meme- I have a list of Merlin/Kingdom Hearts/Legend of Zelda/Doctor Who/Durarara/Persona/Death Note/Avatar/Gundam Wing/Final Fantasy CHARACTERS and a list of a few of my favorite AUs, and I have numbered/lettered both of them. Pick a letter between A-F, one or two (Can pick more if needed) numbers between 1-20, and give me a prompt--mood, song lyric, whatever--and I will drabble you something based on the combination. Responses may or may not be either gory, porny, or ridiculous.

Matt pauses and _stares_ , doesn't even notice when the fucking dog food he's stocking topples to the floor- spilling mounds upon mounds of the shitty off brand crap onto the floor. Any other day, he'd probably scramble and try to scoop as much of the crap back into the bag and nonchalantly place it back on the shelf and wander away, hoping his manager hadn't caught him. But today, today there's some redheaded dude in the middle of the aisle asking him where they keep the reptile stuff and holding onto the leash of the _biggest fucking lizard he has ever seen._  
  
The lizard just sits there, eying him like those fucking raptors had eyed those little kids in Jurassic Park and Matt's torn between wondering if his intestines are going to wind up strewn through aisle 8 and hoping to all hell that this is just some _really fucking trippy_ side affect of that weed he'd smoked earlier. Fuck, he knows that Mello's laced the shit before.  
  
But no, the guy's looking at him again, head cocked to the side and with a jolt, Matt realizes that he recognizes that particular brand of fire engine red and the green eyes attached to it.  
  
"...you're Axel," he murmurs, and maybe it's the cotton mouth but the words come out raspy, like he's got the beginnings of a cold. And now the guy's eying him even more strangely, because even if Mello hasn't stopped talking about the asshole for months it's not like the guy knows about his dorm mate's kind of ridiculous crush.  
  
Axel stares at him, brows furrowed and Matt tries to explain, he really does but at that moment the lizard shuffles forward and starts nosing the dog food around the aisle. Something churns in his stomach and he eyes Axel and the lizard warily. And if his voice is cracking a bit on the next sentence, well-  
  
"...is that a fucking komodo dragon?"  
  
And just like that the confused look fades, replaced by something that's equal parts guilty and sheepish. Axel bites his lip and runs a hand through his hair. His voice is quiet when he hisses out a small "Maybe?"  
  
Matt should be shocked and appalled and maybe a little impressed that the kid owns a _fucking dragon_ but- "Isn't that illegal?"  
  
And now Axel looks downright nervous, and the next "Maybe?" is mumbled in the direction of his shoes. Matt shakes his head and eyes the reptile at his feet who's too busy gleefully spreading cheap dog food around the aisle to really give a shit. Matt really hopes that Axel's fed it recently.  
  
He's about to ask what the fuck Axel thought he was doing when the redhead gets this weird crazed look in his eyes and pushes him down the aisle and into one of the storage closets towards the back, just dragging the dragon along like it's a fucking puppy. The door slams behind them and Axel slams his forearm up against Matt's throat, shoving him back into a towering stack of what else, fucking dog food. The lizard looks vaguely amused at the situation. Axel smells like nicotine and vaguely like what is possibly tequila.  
  
"Look kid, I've got this roommate-" and here his voice takes on a soft, dreamy quality which Matt idly files away for later because Mello's going to be so upset. "-He's got this huge, weird thing about animal rights and has been protesting for days at that zoo a couple miles out. They were supposed to put him down," and here he eyes the dragon with a particularly fond look that should never be on the face of a man eying a 175 lb. lizard.  
  
Matt has a suspicious feeling that he doesn't want to know why they're putting the lizard down. He gags a bit when Axel jostles his elbow against his adam's apple and his suspicions are confirmed when the other redhead mutters under his breath, "Kid had it coming anyway, sticking his hand in like that." Axel clears his throat, and his eyelashes flutter prettily against his reddening cheeks. The look is both endearing and kind of makes him look like a flustered tomato.  
  
"Anyway, we're supposed to get him to Indonesia tomorrow but til then I need _fucking lizard food._ " he glares nastily and Matt wants to laugh because his vision's starting to blur and he's got a carnivorous lizard sniffing his shoes, and somehow, he's still got a hard on from where Axel's skinny hips are pressing him up against the shelf.  
  
After another glare, Axel finally releases him and stands back to allow Matt a moment to catch his breath. He eyes Axel with his crazy fucking hair and pet lizard and thinks that it's probably a good thing that he's madly in love with his weirdo roommate because if he and Mello had ever hooked up the world would have surely come to an end.  
  
Now when he speaks he can't blame the rasp on grass. "Komodo dragons are fucking _carnivores_." When Axel just stares at him he mutters a quick "Fucking idiot" under his breath and tries to explain that carnivores eat meat. Which they definitely don't have in the fucking lizard aisle.  
  
He sighs because he doesn't get paid enough to deal with this kind of shit. And what the fuck made him sign up for this job anyway? He has a fucking chinchilla.  
  
"Look, just go to the grocery store. Buy a lot of meat before it eats you." and there's a lot of things Matt could probably say after that, like _why the fuck did you steal a komodo dragon for your roommate_ and _why the bloody fucking hell are homicidal maniacs so fucking hot_ and _how the hell do you plan on getting to Indonesia with a giant lizard_ , but he just sighs and rubs at his temples when Axel turns to go.  
  
"And Axel?"  
  
The redhead makes an inquisitive noise and half turns, his shirt riding up just enough to tease Matt with pale hipbones. "Next time, don't bring the fucking lizard with you."


End file.
